


Big Bang

by AmkiTakk



Series: Ikebukuro's Mushiest [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Raijin Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: Their first meeting was comparable to the Big Bang itself. It was explosive, to say the least, one party throwing words just as sharp as his knives, the other throwing literal vending machines and street posts.And yet, that was how Ikebukuro's most dangerous couple was formed.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Ikebukuro's Mushiest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021096
Kudos: 46





	Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote myself into a corner with the original version, so I'm gonna try something different here : first I'll rewrite everything because I learned some stuff about writing since I first started this fic, second I'll separate the stories into multiple one-shots and, occasionally, small chaptered fics (I'm thinking of the meet-the-parents one, for example).
> 
> I'll still leave the old one up for archiving's sake but yeah, no updating that one anymore.

It is common knowledge in both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku : there are two men you should never ever cross.

Heiwajima Shizuo, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro, with a rage as powerful as a hurricane and a body just as strong. Under no circumstances should you provoke him, or you will be sent flying in the air.

And Orihara Izaya, the Informant of Shinjuku, with a wit just as impressive as his information network. Say the wrong thing, and you will be ruined.

Both dreaded and infamous, both incredibly dangerous.

But the worst thing is : if you anger one, you should be ready for the other to strike in retaliation.

For you see, those two are a packaged deal.

...

Their first meeting was comparable to the Big Bang itself. It was explosive, to say the least, one party throwing words just as sharp as his knives, the other throwing literal vending machines and street posts.

The start of it all was thanks to a boy who, as it turned out, had no sense of timing: Kishitani Shinra.

He had always wanted his only two friends to meet and, hopefully, become friends as well, so he introduced them. All three of them were outcasts in their own way, so, he thought, why not?

Except he had the bright idea to introduce them right after one of Shizuo's rampages, when adrenaline was still flowing freely in his body, and rage was still simmering, just waiting for another catalyst to explode once more.

So, introducing his sharp-tonged friend to his easy-to-anger one right then? Bad idea.

They went on a chase that ended up destroying as unholy amount of both public and private property, and Shizuo had even ended up being ran over by a speeding truck...only to immediately get up and go back to chasing the one he would later call "the Flea".

(Izaya would never admit it to anyone, but seeing someone shrug off something like that made his heart skip a beat)

Izaya had known the surrounding quite well, but, as he found out, an enraged Shizuo was nothing if not persistent. It was quite problematic, since he had wanted to get the injuries he got from that one street sign that grazed him earlier treated at Shinra's as soon as possible. He didn't want to catch some kind of illness from the rust on those, thank you very much.

In the end, exhaustion led him to having a lapse in judgement which led him right into a dead-end.

Well then.

Shizuo hadn't waited a second to finally pin the insect to the brick wall, one hand keeping him there by pressing his chest, the other holding up both his hands, effectively keeping that damn knife away from him.

Then, everything was silent for a few seconds. The only sound being their ragged breathing. They observed each other with intense gazes filled with pure adrenaline.

...Then, teenage hormones did the rest of the work. The next thing they knew, Shizuo's lips were crashing against Izaya's in a violent, messy kiss. It tasted of blood and sweat, was inexperienced, awkward, and honestly terrible in general.

It was awesome.

...

In the end, they never did end up going to Shinra's, opting instead to kiss some more for the rest of the evening, only parting when the sun had started to set. It was only the hundreds of unread messages on Izaya's phone that had reminded him that, yes, they did ditch Shinra to chase each other and later make out in some alley. Whoops.

The next morning was more awkward than expected. They had met each other at the school gate and paused.

They didn't really know how to act around each other after that little circus of theirs. Should they ignore each other? Greet each other? In a friendly or provocative way?

Either way, if the blush on both their faces was any indication, images of their little make out session from the day before was replaying in full HD glory in both their minds.

In the end, it was once again Shinra and his poor sense of timing that ended everything when he accosted the both of them, mildly inconvenienced, and bombarding them with questions like "Where did you guys go yesterday?" "Don't think I can't see those bandages, why didn't come see me?" "Why didn't you answer my mails or just tell me you guys were alive? It'd be unfortunate if I suddenly was friendless you know!"

They both tuned out Shinra and looked at each other, then proceeded to ignore him and go to their lockers side-by-side, earning a few wary and perplexed glances from the other students. After all, they had been at each other's throats the last time anyone had seen them.

...

Surprisingly, but perhaps not so much, it was Shizuo who brought it up, weeks later.

They had established some strange friendship, and with it a routine that had ended up suiting them both. Right now they were both sitting on the roof, Shizuo lying down in the sunlight while Izaya sat nearby with an overly-complicated looking book that appeared to be written in Russian sitting in his lap.

"Hey" Shizuo had started, breaking the comfortable silence.

Izaya replied with a non-committal "hm", clearly more focused on his book.

"We should go out." Shizuo said simply, still looking at the clouds, using his own arms to cushion his head.

There were a few seconds of complete silence.

Izaya blinked, lifted his gaze from the book to Shizuo's gradually reddening face, and answered him with a flat "What".

"I-I mean!" Shizuo tried to clarify, flustered, "I think it'd be nice! Cuz' you're cool when you're not being a jerk, and you're smart! And you're not scared of me but it's not like Shinra you know? He's kinda weird about it, with all the dissection talk... Anyway I think it'd be nice, since I kinda, huh, like you...r personality, and you're kinda, huh, pretty, as well? I don't know if I should say that about a guy but yeah you're good looking and I really like the ki-ki...kiss--"

"Shizu-chan." Izaya interrupted Shizuo mid-rant.

"Y-yeah?" Shizuo stuttered, and Izaya decided a nervous Shizu-chan was an adorable one. However...

"Need I remind you of the fact we tried to kill each other on our first meeting?"

At that, Shizuo finally moved his gaze from the sky to Izaya's face, cheeks still red.

"I mean yeah, but we also kissed immediately after. So." He answered matter-of-factly, like it wasn't an issue at all.

Izaya stared at him some more, face expressionless aside from his gradually pinking cheeks.

He put a bookmark on the page he had been reading minutes ago, gently closed the book, then averted his gaze to the side.

"...Sure, I guess." He muttered.

From his peripheral vision, he saw Shizuo immediately sitting up and beam, becoming the sun itself. It was a good thing that Izaya wasn't looking at him directly or he'd be blinded, he thought.

And thus, Ikebukuro's most dangerous couple was formed.


End file.
